11thhourprfandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathan Megazord
Battle Stations Leviathan is outfitted with five unique, colour-coded battle stations, each of which may be operated by a Ranger. Each station has its own set of actions which may be undertaken from it. Rangers begin a Megazord encounter from their same-colour station, but may elect to swap stations with another Ranger as a standard action. The same station may be operated by multiple Rangers, albeit awkwardly. Every Ranger beyond the initial one attempting to take actions from a station incurs a -1 penalty to all actions taken from that station. The battle stations are as follows. Red Station Actions: Judge opponent, operate radar, operate power variation Yellow Station Actions: Attack (Doom Cannon, Nuclear Net, melee strike, Torpedo array), operate radar Blue Station Actions: Move, Change facing, restore forcefield, perform maintenance, operate Torpedo array, defend Green Station Actions: Attack (Doom Cannon, Nuclear Net, melee strike, Torpedo array), operate power variation White Station Actions: Restore forcefield, perform maintenance, operate Torpedo array, defend Actions Attack An offensive maneuver utilizing one of Leviathan's Weapons. Which weapons may be used vary from station to station, and are linked to that station's zord component. Regardless of which station is armed and which actions are still available, each weapon may only be utilized once per round (with Torpedo Arrays α & β counting as two separate weapons). Unless altered through Power Variation, all attacks made by Leviathan receive a +3 bonus. Defend Each operator using a defense-enabled station may use their defend actions (with any drive or pilot bonus added) to dodge or otherwise avoid an incoming attack. These rolls may be made from two stations together (for a better chance of success), or individually (for additional chances to defend against multiple attacks). Unless altered through Power Variation, all defences made by Leviathan receive a +3 bonus. Move Leviathan starts moving through the water at 3 km/h in the first round of movement. Every subsequent round that Leviathan moves (from any station) increases its speed (10, and finally 30 km/h). Change Facing Turning Leviathan's torso manually provides a bonus against certain targets. Attack and defense rolls made against opponents within a 30 degree arc of Leviathan are granted a +1 modifier, while attack and defense rolls made against all other opponents incur a -1 penalty (these stack with other modifiers). If facing isn't manually manipulated, then Leviathan's Basic AI will attempt to compensate, eliminating all bonuses and penalties. Returning to AI facing is a free action. Judge Opponent As a standard action, Leviathan's targeting computers will run analysis on one aspect of a single target. This may be attack power, remaining hp, or details regarding specific skills. Operate Radar The radar allows a Ranger to see incoming threats from all angles. Using it is a standard action. Power Variation An updated and improved version of the “Change Focus” ability utilized by previous Megazords. Utilizing Leviathan's radioactive power core, a Ranger may opt to transfer power between three abilities: Attack, Defence, and Waterspeed. Leviathan possess 72 such points that may be redistributed. Each level of Attack and Defence costs 10 points, and each level of Waterspeed costs 4. The allocation for these points is initialized to Attack 30 (level 3), Defence 30 (level 3), and Waterspeed 12 (level 3). It is a standard action to redistribe these points in any way. Restore Forcefield Leviathan's forcefield initially blocks 60 points of damage. However, every time it is overwhelmed by an attack, its protection drops by 4. If it is reduced to zero, the forcefield breaks, and must power down for ten rounds (at which point it is fully restored). As a standard action, a Ranger may restore one level of the damaged forcefield, whether it is currently active or not. This is a mind roll with target 12. Perform Maintenance Leviathan has an on board crew of small mechanic robots powered by energy from Bishop's cannon. As a standard action, a Ranger may deploy these robots to a specific damaged region for repairs. This is a Body or Soul roll with target 12. Every successful roll restores up to 30 hp. Weapons Doom Cannon Still one of the most devastating attacks in the 11th Hour Power Rangers' arsenal. This alternate form of the Doom Rifle differs only in that it is now mounted in Leviathan's chest for a hands-free interface. As such, only one station may make use of it at any time, losing the teamwork bonus it initially possessed. Nuclear Net Leviathan can loose a rapidly expanding metal net from its lower chest that glows brightly with radioactive power. Upon a successful attack roll, the net may ensnare an enemy (Body roll 14). If the roll fails, the target is trapped for 5 rounds in the net. Regardless of whether the net captures the enemy, the attack instantly deals its damage to the target, bypassing any armour. The net may only be used every other turn. Leviathan's basic AI reloads the net launcher during this time. Melee Strike A basic melee strike using either the fists of Leviathan. Torpedo Array α & β Leviathan is equipped with two Torpedo arrays, each of which may be fired once per round. Each Torpedo array is comprised of three separately firing Torpedos, launching from ports under each forearm. The first Torpedo must be rolled for, and if the attack is successful in dealing any damage, then the two traveling behind it will automatically strike the same location, dealing damage that disregards armour entirely. The torpedos meet their mark at initiative 0, meaning that after they are fired, enemies with unspent attack actions may attempt to destroy them before they deal damage.